Un día de otoño
by Sandy Cecy
Summary: Aquellos jóvenes, tenían un amor de distancia, se enamoraron una tarde de otoño al encontrarse en un café de Nueva Tan solo basto una mirada y una conversación, como para frecuentarse ahí todos los


¡Hola! Ya desde hace tiempo que no publicaba nada :3 así que les traigo este pequeño one-shot. El fic nació a causa de mi profesor de Literatura, ya que, quería que escribiéramos una pequeña historia, como pensé que no podría escribir algo con tintes yaoi, preferí disfrazarlo con hetero, ¡y esto quedo!

Mis más grandes agradecimientos a mi amiga Dany, si no fuera por ella, que me ayudo con la historia y la pareja, yo no hubiera podido escribir esto. Así que va dedicado a ella ;)

**Declaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío [lo cual nunca pasará xD], además de que a Canadá lo reconocerían, ya hubiera aparecido Corea del Norte. Tampoco la imagen que aparece es de mi propiedad, todos sus derechos al autor. [Sin fines de lucro, esto va de fans para fans con el propósito de entretener.]

**Advertencias: **Ninguna grave, solo que está demasiado meloso y romántico la lectura.

**Notas: **Las personalidades de cada uno puede variar. Es un Universo Alterno, así que habrá uso de nombres humanos. Sin nada más, procedan con la lectura.

* * *

Un día de otoño

* * *

El tren avanzaba con rapidez al paso del tiempo, que por más increíble que pareciera, era demasiado lento para un chico, causando que estuviera aburrido.

La vista a través de la ventana, era de cierta manera tranquilizadora para el rubio de ojos azules, que mantenía recargada su mano en su barbilla. Lo que más lo caracterizaba era su poca paciencia y su gran hiperactividad, así que viajar en tren solo no era uno de sus fuertes, pero lo haría con tal de ver a su novia.

Ellos eran de diferentes naciones, él; de Estados Unidos y ella; de Rusia. Aquellos jóvenes, tenían un amor de distancia, se enamoraron una tarde de otoño al encontrarse en un café de Nueva York. Tan solo basto una mirada y una conversación, como para frecuentarse ahí todos los días. La chica venía de intercambio, por cuestiones de estudios. Pero como todo comienzo tiene final, llego la hora en que tuvo que regresar a su propia nación, con su familia, después de cuatro años de convivencia con el chico. Pero eso no fue suficiente para separarlos, por más imposible que fuera, seguirían con ese amor, a pesar de estar separados por miles de kilómetros de distancia.

En tan solo pensarlo, sonrió con nostalgia, recordando todos aquellos momentos vividos con la hermosa chica. Y ahora, después de varios años iban a poder volver a verse, y el americano no perdería su oportunidad para pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

La rusa de largos cabellos rubios ceniza, observo por enésima vez su reloj. Estaba un poco ansiosa por la llegada de su novio. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron en persona, que no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia.

— ¡Anya!—.

Escucho a sus espaldas la chica y voltea ante la sola mención de su nombre. Sonríe al ver a un rubio con lentes de montura cuadrada y una chaqueta de aviador de color marrón. Corría entre la multitud de gente que salía y entraba al tren.

—_Hi hi!_—dice energéticamente el chico al llegar con su enamorada. Sin darle tiempo a la otra de saludar, se le lanzó en un abrazo. —Te extrañe mucho… —le susurra al oído con felicidad. En cambio, la rusa estaba congelada de los nervios, volver a sentir el cuerpo del otro, su olor, todo, le volvía completamente loca.

El joven se separo sin soltarla de los hombros, y sin más, se acerco lo suficiente hasta que sus labios rozaron en un tímido e inocente beso. Anya sentía como la felicidad y la emoción le inundaba todo su ser, no quería separarse del otro, pero estaban en un lugar público y le daba vergüenza.

Al terminar aquél beso, se tomaron de la mano, un poco avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar, y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la estación.

— Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Alfred. —menciona la rusa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, más por la vergüenza que el frío tan desgarrador de Rusia. Por esa misma razón venía muy abrigada para el encuentro con el rubio.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 10 am cuando salieron de la parada y se dirigieron a un parque, que quedaba bastante cerca de ahí. Ese solo era el comienzo de la gran esperada cita, primero darían un paseo alrededor para calentarse un poco y después visitarían una cafetería muy reconocida, para comer algo.

En el camino se la habían pasado conversando de sus vidas, de las amistades, su familia, prácticamente de todo. Ellos estaban en constante comunicación para no tener peleas por cualquier malentendido, porque en toda pareja eso era normal, y más si se encontraban tan alejados. Ese momento compartiendo su compañía era simplemente maravilloso.

— ¿Y cómo han estado tus hermanos? —Alfred pregunta mientras observaba con detenimiento a la rusa. Ese día se había ido muy hermosa; aquél abrigo que hacía juego con su gorrito afelpado, junto con esa larga bufanda y su largo cabello al aire libre, hacía que se viera adorable.

—Bueno, han estado bien, —suelta una pequeña risilla—a Nikolai no le pareció buena idea la cita. Pero al final lo convencí. —la rusa se acurruca junto al otro, abrazándose del brazo con una gran sonrisa.

Habían estado paseándose por el parque hasta que se desviaron, ahora caminaban por la acera de la calle, pasando alrededor de muchas tiendas. Estaba nublado ese día, pero a pesar de todo, el sol se lograba colar por las nubes, iluminando un poco el lugar.

La chica se detuvo de repente, sujetando del brazo al chico. Frente a ella estaba una vitrina transparente donde había muchas flores, de todas especies y colores. Se quedó observando por unos segundos los hermosos girasoles, era su flor favorita y esto noto el rubio.

— Espera un momento, ¿sí? —le dice el chico soltándose y entra de inmediato a la tienda.

Anya observó avergonzada cómo se fue corriendo el chico, después de un minuto volvió a salir, pero no venía solo, que tenía entre sus manos tres girasoles atados con un moño. Esto había conmovido tanto a la rusa que puso ambas manos en su boca.

Alfred sonreía tan solo como él sabía hacer y le entrego los girasoles. Ella los recibió conmovida y un rubor adornada sus mejillas. El rubio coloco su mano en una de las mejillas sonrosadas de su novia.

— Para la chica más bella de este mundo—.

— _Spasibo._ —agradece evitando mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.

Siguieron caminando por la ciudad hasta que terminaron frente a una iglesia, las campanas sonaban y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una pareja de recién casados. La gente celebraba la unión con mucho furor. Se detuvieron por un momento para observarlo, la rubia se quedó mirando la iglesia con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Alfred al ver aquello, observo de reojo el bulto que yacía en su bolsillo. Tan solo esperaba el momento adecuado para la proposición. La chica lo voltea a ver, sonriéndole con ternura y el despista la mirada, le toma de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de una cafetería bastante bonita, las instalaciones eran amplias y con unas decoraciones exquisitas, de seguro que los postres y las bebidas ahí eran deliciosas, además de ser acogedor el lugar. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron algún bizcocho del menú y un café para acompañar. Pasaron algunas horas, y su conversación se volvía más alegre y divertida por la actitud del americano.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y salieron del lugar. El chico acompaño a la rusa hasta cierto lugar donde ella podría irse a casa, ya que tenía que buscar en donde pasar la noche.

— Bueno Anya, ya es hora de que me vaya. —Le sonríe brillante— Fue un grandioso día. —le abraza y mete discretamente una cajita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se separa y se aleja despidiéndose con una mano.

La rusa se le quedo observando mientras abrazaba los girasoles con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna había sido el mejor día de todos. Al final ella se fue caminando directo a su casa, que quedaba un poco lejos. En el camino acarició los pétalos de los girasoles con suavidad, pero de la nada se escucha el timbre de su celular.

Dio un suspiro, ya que le había sorprendido. Saco el celular y observo la pantalla, mostró una expresión confundida, ya que era de su novio Alfred, y contesta:

— _Hi my love_. —se escucho desde el auricular.

— _Priviet…_ —saluda confundida la rubia.

— ¡Hey! Revisa tu bolsillo—.

La rusa sin saber que pasaba, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sintió algo pequeño, era una cajita y lo sacó, observándolo mientras parpadeaba un poco. Estaba atónita y abre la cajita.

—_Would you merry me? —._

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Anya se anegaron de lágrimas, abrió ligeramente la boca atónita al ver el anillo con un diamante incrustado. El chico apareció por la espalda con el teléfono en mano.

— ¿Y bien? —dice el americano guardando el teléfono.

Anya se sorprendió y se volteo por completo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y mojadas por las lágrimas, sin decir nada más se le lanzó en un abrazo. Oculto su rostro en el pecho de su novio, sollozando de felicidad.

— _Da, da. _Acepto… —se aferro a la chaqueta del otro aun conmovida. Alfred en cambio rodeo el cuerpo delicado de la rusa, cerrando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Y bien, este ya es el final, espero y les haya gustado n.n

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el recuadro de Review para decírmelo.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
